Flirting with a Demon. Subarashii's Big Mistake
Island in the New World Senshi sat alone in a bar with her Hellhound Reikokuna eating a bar of chocolate. Recently, she had been doing this alot. She seemed to enjoy being alone and she was happier like that. The thing was, it wasn't like Senshi. Rei's Thoughts: '''Child, you aren't yourself lately. '''Senshi's thoughts: '''I'm fine Rei. ''As the duo sat, a large man walked into the bar. He appeared to be Subarashii of Jester Pirates.'' 'Subarashii thoughts: '''Well, Well. What a fine lady. Hehaheha ''He bites his lips and took out his Shakuhachi and starts playing it and walks to Senshi. 'Subarashii: '''Good evening fine thing.Care for a lovely melody to calm and sooth your mind and soul? '''Senshi: '''Buzz off. ''The rest of Jester Pirates soon came in and made a lot of noise. '''Pudgy: Captain! Party. NOW! Music Please! Ajax: Can't you see what is he doing? I bet you he won't entertain us until he gets rejected. Subarashii still trying to flirt with Senshi.He plays a romantic song but to no avail. Subarashii: Your sweet scent,starry eyes and smooth skin that bring me here.Is this what they call love. Now tell me.What kind of music do you like.RRRR. Subarashii took Senshi's hand and put it on his chest. He then cuddle her hands. Suddenly, spikes shoot out of her hands, stabbing him. He releases her hands and she goes back to chocolate bar. Senshi: 'I thought I told you to buzz off. ''Subarashii tries to hold back his tears. He was breaking down. '''Subarashii thoughts: I am to good looking to be turn down. Subarashii tries his luck again and walk towards Senshi with a glass of chocalate milk. Subarashii: I belive you like chocalate. Now any song and I'll play. Pretty thing. Senshi turned to Him with a demonic look in her eye. Senshi: 'Rei..... Fetch. ''Rei swiped his paw through Subarashii's stomach. As he pulled it out, he was holding a white glowing sheet. '''Senshi: '''In case you're to baka-brained to notice, this is your soul. I can do what ever I want to you by just twisting this little baby. '''Subarashii: Eargh no!! Not only you rejected me twice, but you take my soul. Tears start to fall from his eyes. Subarashii: 'Please stop it pretty thing. ''Senshi smiles a demonic smile full of malice and twisted happiness. 'Senshi: '''Mmmmm....Nah. ''She then starts to twist the soul and Subarashii starts to twist as well. His arms, his legs, and even his neck. You could here his body ripping and tearing.Jester Pirates stop what their doing and quickly surrounds Senshi.They were all prepare to take Senshi down. '''Subarashii: Anyone of you guys hit her will never be forgiven by me. Ajax:But. She's hurting you! Subarashii: As long as i live. I will never let you guys hurt a lady. Fanstatico wants to proceed forward and hit Senshi but stopped by the Ajax. Fanstatico: I don't care Subarashii.I have to! Senshi: 'You need to listen to your captain boys. '''Elana: '''If they can't.I guess I can. La Llovizna. ''Elana attacks Senshi with a combo moves of elbowing and kicking. Subarashii's soul goes flying out of her hands. 'Senshi: '''No. '''Elana: '''Yes. ''Subarashii is trying to get up. '''Subarashii: Elana is fighting for my heart.*heart eyes*Go ELANA-KUN! Elana: 'Ouh shut up Subarashii! '''Senshi: '''You will pay for that B**** ''She turns her hands into spiked hammers and tries to smash Elana.Elana turns around and was hit by Senshi's move. '''Elana: Finally.Something I've been waiting for.Take this veggie head. Elana tries to hit Senshi with her knees. Senshi easily blocks it and grabs Elana's leg. Elana: 'C*** ''Senshi then spins Elana and throws her into a wall. '''Senshi: '''Ha!! '''Elana: That's all you got? Vegei girl! El Huracán. Elana gets up and dust her hair and body. Elana run to Senshi. Elana kick Senshi's knee, elbowed Senshi's face twice, knee Senshi's abdomen. It sends Senshi crashing to the bar. Senshi: '''Ouch. That's it. CODE BLACK!!! '''Elana: Ahh.Finally something I've been waiting for. Elana in her muay thai stance. Senshi prepared to punch her, but she suddenly found herself on the ground. Rei was immediantly by her side, sniffing her. Worry filled his eyes. Elana: What the hell are you doing you stupid dog.Eargghhh Fanstatico: Oi oi Roari. Don't you just jump out from my hand. Roari (Roaring Sword) pounced on Rei and bit Rei's neck. Then one of the crew members heard a deep voice in his head. Rei's thoughts: '''Tell this sword to let me go. I need to help Senshi. '''Fanstatico: Do you guys heard the voice? Cavalry Didier: Yeh. I did. I believe all of us did. So it speaks eyy? Fanst! Don't give a shit about them.Roari attack further!!! Fanstatico: Roari attack it further.The woman too.That's for hurting our captain. Rei easily batted the sword away and stood over Senshi. Rei's thoughts: Someone tell me to fetch. Quickly. Cavalry Didier: Like As If! We want to help you??? Fanst? Tell you cat to attack it again. A blood curdling scream changed the crews mind instantly. Rei turned to them again. Rei's thoughts: '''PLEASE!!!! '''Subarashii: If only I could stand. Didier: You want to help that b*tc*? Earghh.You're loss cause to begin with. Guys? Ajax: Well she is screaming in pain. I can see it. Didier walks toward Rei. Rei looked up hopefully, his paw hovering over Senshi. Rei's thoughts: '''Please. She means everything to me. '''Didier: You sure about this Jax? Ajax: The captain wish is the command. Help her. Didier: What the word again? Rei: '''Tell me to fetch. that is the only way i can take her soul. '''Didier: Fetch! Rei swiped his paw through senshi's torso. When he did, he brought out Senshi's soul. Usually, her soul was sparkly and white. Now, it was mangled and had a large black stain eating it up. The Jester Pirates were shocked on what they were seeing. Didier: What the?? Ajax: Hell No. Elana: This is?? Rei: 'See that stain? It is eating her soul. That is why she attacked you. She isn't herself. Remove that stain and she will return to normal. '''All: '''How? '''Rei: '''Touch the stain, then back away. ''Didier still a little bit unsure. He still doubts it's serious but after consideration, he along with Emmanuel remove the stain from Senshi's soul. When they touched it, a large black monster formed, seperating from senshi's soul. The thing scooped her up and held her high in the air. '''Didier: What the hell??? They were all shocked by the presents of the large black monster. Swiftly Pudgy: It's not a female is it? Cause we got to attack it right? Rei: '''That is the beginning of a demon. The only reason we bond with humans is to make another demon. If you manage to get it away from Senshi, it'll disappear. And don't worry, It's an it. '''Didier: Wait a minute this dog have been talking with us all this time. Elana: Shut Up Didier! I'm gonna make the first move. Elana charging towards the Black Monster. It seemed to chuckle. Black thing: '''What are you planning to do? I'm not this little girl in my hand here. '''Elana: Well iam not that girl either. Elana jumps very high and attemp a kick to Black thing's neck. It easily grabbed her foot and tossed her to the side. Senshi slightly stirred in the things hand. Rei seemed to focus on her. then he turned to the other pirates. Rei: '''Her soul. Get Senshi's soul back inot her. If that's done, we can use her abilities to stop this thing. '''Didier: Her soul where is it? Subarashii quickly stand up as if he is not wounded.He ran towards the Black Thing. Subarashii:I got this! Rei looked down at his paws and saw Senshi's soul still underneath him. Rei: 'STOP!!! THAT'S YOUR SOUL!!! NOT SENSHI'S!!!!! Subarashii: I will not let you hurt a beautiful lady. Soru. Geppo. ACE CORONA!!! ''As Subarashii jumps around in the air, he swung his sword from right to left. It created 2 very huge air slashes flying towards the Black Thing. It hit Black thing and made it drop Senshi from it's hand. She would have fallen to the gound, had Rei not caught her. He immediantly, shoved her soul back into her. Senshi's eyes flew open. 'Senshi: '''No one trys to make a meal out of me. Anger level code GOLD. ''Senshi turned comepletly gold. No part of her was spared. She walked over to the black thing. '''Senshi: '''If you want to stop this thing, be ready to hit it with your strongest attacks. '''Subarashii: Mind if i join in? Senshi: '''Even in this code, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. '''Subarashii: Guys ready? Jester Pirates: YEH! Jester Pirate are all in their fighting stance getting ready to jump in to the fight. They stood next to each other. Senshi: 'On my signal ''The Black thing just watched them with disinterest. 'Senshi: '''NOW!!!!! '''Jester Pirates(Elana,Emmanuel,Ajax & Fanstatico): '''El-Cobra-Beam-Roar!!!! ''Elana,Emmanuel,Ajax and Fanstatico combined for an ultimate attack on Black Thing torso. Black Thing tumbles and crash outside the bar.The bar, which already have half the roof off when Black thing came out, crumbles further. Subarashii signals Swifty Pudgy and Didier. They hurried outside. '''Pudgy and Didier: Explosion axes. The combination move hit Black Thing on it's head.Subarashii smile at Senshi with eyes turn into hearts. Subarashii: You're so pretty as a gold! Hehahehahehahehaheha. Senshi: 'Thanks. The thing isn't getting up. In fact.... ''She pointed to it and the pirates watched as it disolved into a pile of black sludge. 'Senshi: '''That thing won't bother us anymo- ''Suddenly, the gold leaped away from Senshi and she crumbled to the ground. '''Subarashii: Pretty girl?? Helldog? What happen to her? Subarashii quickly stand by Senshi to aid her. ''The rest of the crew ''turns around and shocked by the outcome. ReI stood calmly and explained. Rei: 'Code Gold wears her out very fast. She just passed out. She will reawaken in about and hour or so. Do you know of a place she can rest? Her crew will not take kindly to a strange crew suddenly bringing her unconsious form onto the Tide. '''Subarashii: '''I know a good place Jester Pirate's ship, Para Siempre. ''The pirates laid Senshi out on a bed on their ship. Rei stood by her side while Subarashii played the piano. 'Didier: '''Since when have you owned a piano? '''Subarashii: '''Since now. ''After an hour or so, Senshi slowly awoke. everyone, except Rei and Subarashii, was wary of her, afraid she would attack again. Senshi sat up and rubbed her head. 'Senshi: '''Ugh. Where am I? ''The tune of Binks Sake stop abruptly.Subarashii turns away from the piano. '''Subarashii: PUDGY!!!! Fish and Soup!!!! Senshi-kun, care for a song while waiting for you soup? Oh and by the way.You're on my ship at the moment. Please rest Senshi. So Bone to be wild? Senshi: 'Actually, can I ask you something? Am I a prisoner? ''Subarashii ignores Senshi's question and continue on playing Bone to be wild.Elana and Pudgy enters the room. '''Elana: Sorry. He does that all the time. Elana pass Senshi's her soup with a digust look. Elana: If you're a prisoner you'll be in shackles and chained, not a comfy bed. I belive you are not. After finishing that soup you can go! Pudgy: How is it? Does it taste good? Here's a special hot cocoa. Senshi looks down sheepishly. Senshi: 'To be honest, I wouldn't blame you. I did some horrible things. I'm very sorry. ''She sets the soup and the cocoa aside. A single tear rolls down her face. Subarashii stops playing the piano. '''Subarashii: Don't cry. Can i make you feel better with a song you like to listen? Elana: Bakashii! I don't think that will cheer her up. Anyways, I'll call her pet and Ajax over. Senshi kinda smirked. Senshi: 'How do you follow that idiot? He's insane. Even after I almost kill him, he tries to cheer me up with Bone to be wild. If i wanted to hear that, i would call my brother and have him put Brooke on the line and sing it.. ''Elana by the door of the room after calling Ajax and Rei. '''Elana: Sometimes I even wonder what can kill his spirit. He's more than meet the eyes you know. By the way, your brother? He know Brook? Subarashii interupts the conversation. Subarashii: Brook? The Soul King Brook? What's your name anyways? And you better finish the food cause Pudgy hate his food to go to watse. Subarashii already facing the soup and cocoa with a big smile and tongue sticking out. Senshi smiles and starts to eat the soup. Senshi: '''I'm Roronoa Senshi. Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates. '''Ajax: Ahh Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro's sister.Rei tell me all about you. Subarashii: PUDGY!!! Set up a feast!! We have interesting people in our ship. Hehahehaheha. Roronoa?Ro ro..roronoa. No..aaa.no aaa. I've heard of that name before? hmm.who can that be?? Is it a name of a song? Ajax and Elana knock Subarashii on the head sending him crashing face plant to the floor. Elana: Sorry he is a bit dimwitted at times.Tell us more about you. Senshi: '''I'm the only girl. I have two brothers, Zoro and Yoro. Yoro is a member of the nine hunters and Zoro is a Strawhat. I have a very good crew who is probably looking for me now. '''Elana: I am sure they will. Should one of us go find them and tell them that You're safe with us? Elana seems friendly than before.Subarashii gets up. Subarashii: 'Zoro Yoro. Ahh definetely a song. It even rhymes. Anyways. I think we should just party! Ajax!! Help Pudgy set it up. We'll be partying in the forest! A campfire party. Come on get up from that bed. I am sure you won't be dissapointed. *Zoro Yoro ahh. Zoro Yoro ooo. Zoro Yoro awman! Zoro Yoro.Yehbaby!* ''Subarashii went out from the room singing a made up song using Zoro and Yoro. Senshi just laughed. Then she followed the pirates off the ship. On the Island somewhere... 'Burakku: '''Where is she? '''Valkerie: '''She said she was going to the bar. '''Vearth: '''It looks like there was a fight. ''Everyone started getting frantic. The bar man walked out to them. 'Bar manager: '''Can I help you? '''Burakku: '''We're looking for our captain. She's tall, has long green hair, was most likely with a large dog. '''Bar manager: '''Oh yes. Jester pirates have her. ''The entire crew froze. 'Bar manager: '''There ship is over there. ''The crew was gone before the manager finished talking. They ran to the ship and blasted a hole in the side. 'All: '''Give Senshi BACK!!!!! ''Silence greeted them. They searched the ship and found no one on board. 'Suna: '''Where are they? Forest, Jester's party ''Jester Pirates partying to Subarashii's rendition of Bink's sake.Every single one of the crew is partying hard. Some of them were drinking. Some were eating. Some were dancing. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and that includes Senshi and Rei.Elana take a seat beside Senshi. '''Elana: You're enjoying this aren't you? Well i mean you should.Look at your hound.Having a blast.Howling and enjoying with the horses Zee and Jay and Roari. Zee and Jay were dancing to the music while Roari and Rei were roaring and howling to the music. Didier looking drunk. Didier: Senshi.You should enter the eating competition. I belive you can fight our defending champion! hahahaha Senshi: 'Who's the champ? I challenge him/her. As long as the food is chocolate. ''Binks Sake ended and the other Jester Pirates take over and sing other song. '''Didier: Sumoronshii!! There's a challenge!!! Subarashii walks towards them with a very serious face. Subarashii:hehahehahehaheha. Ready? Senshi: 'Bring out the chocolate. ''Pudgy along with other crew member brings a large tray full of food made by chocolate. '''Pudgy: 1-2-3 Go!!! They both scarfing down the food sending choclate chips flying everywhere. They chowed down for about an hour until a fat Subarashii falls to the ground. Senshi, also fat, stands up and puts her boot on Subarashii's bloated stomach. Senshi: 'I AM VICTORIOUS!!!!! ''The crew applaudes as Senshi uses her powers to become skinny once more. Rei does a doogy whistle and claps his front paws. Subarashii suddenly becomes skinny. As Senshi's foot was on Subarashii's bloated stomach, it made her trip and fall. Subarashii quickly stand up and grab the last bite. '''Subarashii: WRONG! I am Victorious!!! Subarashii dances in front of Senshi with joy. Subarashii crews shaking their head while ruling out Subarashii's decision. Pudgy: Nope. You lose. The challenge already ended! The rest of the crew: BOOO!! Senshi tried to stand, but Subarashii placed a boot on her stomach, just as the Devil Spawns came into the clearing. Senshi smiled and waved. Senshi: 'GUYS!!! ''The crew saw Senshi pinned under Subarashii and immediantly jumped to conclusions. They drew their weapons. 'Burakku: '''Give us our captain now. ''The Jester Pirates turns around to face Devil Spawns Pirates. Notably, Calvary Didier already had out his longbow. Confuse and daze of what just happen, Subarashii scratch his head. '''Subarashii: What the hell? Party time? Didier: Put those weapons away! Sharpshooter: 'Like hell we will. '''Vearth: '''Give us back our captain, or we will kill you. ''One of Jester Pirates appears limping gingerly with blood covering his body. '''JP crew: Captain! I wanted to take something from our ship and they suddenly attack me. They were looking for... He fainted and falls to ground but was pointing his finger towards Senshi as he fall. Didier: WHY YOU!! If killing is your intend. Didier jump to his horse and stood on it to get a better leverage and starts shooting arrows at The Devil Spawns. Rex turns in to a Fenrir and swipes him off the horse. The other Jester Pirates attack The Devil Spawns without anknowleging the main members of the crew. Unfortunately, they are easily dispatched and end up hog tied and gagged by Valkerie's power. Valkerie: 'Return Senshi NOW!!! '''Ajax: '''Whoa! Guys stop it! Who give you guys the go? ''The Calvary twins and Pudgy were already engaged in the fight. Pudgy was with Burakku, Emmanuel was pinned against Rex, while Didier, after getting up, fought with Sharpshooter. They did manage to equal them in strength, but couldn't really match the speed and killing intend of the Devil Spawn Pirates since they were still drunk and sobering. '''Ajax: Subarashii.Looks what is happening. Senshi stop them! He is still delusional about winning the Eating competition Subarashii: 'Yeh.ahh,Girls for me?? ''Senshi pulls herself out from underneath him and slaps him across the face. 'Senshi: '''Your crew is getting beaten. Do something. Stop them. ''As the odds are against Jester Pirates with half of their crew almost being annihilated.Subarashii is still playing a fool being drunk. '''Subarashii: Is that a slap of love? Ajax hits Subarasii from behind. Ajax: For goodness sakes! We gotta get down there. Our crew is being destroyed. Senshi and Rei's pleas are not helping either. Come on captain. We need you NOW! Subarashii finally come to his senses. He's hearing and seeing his crew one by one being knocked out by The Devil Spawn. Subarashii slap himself a few times. Subarashii: '''Sorry guys. I never actually had to deal with this kind of situation before. Plus, they have girls in their crew. '''Ajax: It's fine. Let's get on the field now, shall we? Here's the plan. Elana, you should try to deal with thee girls. Fans! You try to free and aid the fallens and cover Elana from time to time. This will be another test of our strenght. They are indeed a strong crew. Just as when i thought that Calvary twins and Pudgy was enough to handle them. They are actually man handling the rest of our crew. Subarashii you.. Ajax looks on his right but Subarashii is not there. He had already sorued his way to the battlefield and was attempting to free his captored crew members. Meanwhile Didier and Emmanuel is still fighting Rex and Sharpshooter respectively. Didier: Earghh...Why don't you just give up? It's ironic since Didier is the one on his knees trying to get up and get on the fight with Rex. Senshi can't decide weither to feel proud or worried. Her crew was strong and they were winning. She ran over to Subarashii and stopped him from trying to cut the "ropes". Senshi: 'Valkerie ate the Futso Futso no Mi. Those bonds are immpossible to break. believe me. We've tried. ''Subarashii scratch his head for a while. '''Subarashii: That pretty girl? Oooo fiesty. Must knock her unconsious? Senshi snorts, fighting back a laugh. Senshi: '''Ha. Good luck with that. '''Subarashii:Hahaha. Subarashii points his finger at Elana.Elana making her moves towards Valkerie.''She attempts a jump kick to Valkerie. '''Elana': Release my boys! Valkerie: Fat chance B****. Come and get 'em. Elana in her stance. Elana: Storm. Elana jump with her right foot in a flying kick position and spins around making strong whirl wind in the process.She jumps backward to her original stance while tieing her hair. Elana: Adelante kick! The strong wind becomes a barrage of kicks. Valkerie blocks each blow with her sword. then she swings her sword and Gives Elana a deep cut on her leg. Senshi: '(cringes) ''Subarashii notices Senshi's shriek.Elana still standing in her stance. '''Elana: That's all you got? Ajax scans Valkerie for weaknesses.Ajax runs to Elana and whisper to her. Ajax: Got it? She didn't get his response. Right then, Rex stepped on both of them. when he lifted his paw, Valkerie quickly tied up the two dazed pirates. Ajax: Hey. LET US GO YOU B- A ring of Valkerie's power wrapped around his mouth gagging him. Valkerie: Now now. Play nice. Subarashii suddenly appears infront of both Valkerie and Rex with his swords already being drawn. Subarashii: Can't you see missy! you're the one scaring Senshi when everythings doing alright.As for you stupid beast. Subarashii bends his,jump and spins forward. Rex tried to block against Subarashii's move but Subarashii's strength is too overwhelming even for Rex.He was send flying.He sheath his swords back,Genppo and grabs Rex in mid air. Subarashii: Pi-gan(pika-light,gan-shigan)(It's move in speed of light making it look like Subarashii strike only one shigan which in reality he already strike multiple times) Subarashii put his knee on Rex's neck making him pin Rex when they fall.While pinning Rex Subarashii put his hand in Rokougan stance infront of rex face. Ajax: You little miss have taken us too lightly.You should really cover my eyes instead.Mata mata no!!!Blast! ''Subarashii manage to save Valkerie from the blast by pushing her with the blunt part of his s''word. Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Collaboration